Kiedy ucichną strzały
by EKP
Summary: Kiedy ucichną strzały, a martwi zostaną pochowani pozostaje już tylko pogodzić się z następstwami bitwy. Po odcinku "Exit Wounds". Jack/Ianto


**Kiedy ucichną strzały**

„ _Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn? The fire's out but still it burns." — The Script (Flares)_

Kiedy to wszystko się kończy – kiedy ciało Tosh jest w kostnicy, a akt zgonu (nieczekający już na podpis Owena) leży gotowy na blacie w zatoczce medycznej i kiedy Kapitan Hart w końcu ich opuszcza, Ianto postanawia, że to odpowiedni czas, by znaleźć Jacka. Ostatni raz widział go przy jednostce kriogenicznej. Nie winił go za niemożność zabicia Graya. Ból jaki przeszył jego serce, gdy zobaczył umierającą przyjaciółkę, gdy usłyszał, co stało się z Owenem był nie do opisania, lecz fakt, że Jack wystarczająco dużo stracił tej nocy, pozwolił mu nie pociągnąć kolejny raz za spust. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie pogodziłby się ze śmiercią brata, nawet po tym wszystkim co im zrobił. Za bardzo obwiniał się za to, co go spotkało.

Drzwi zamykają się za Gwen z charakterystycznym odgłosem syren. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu przekonał ją, by wracała do Rhysa. Na razie nie ma nic, co mogliby zrobić. Uratowali świat, po raz kolejny, ale sami zapłacili za to najwyższą cenę.

W końcu zostaje sam. Centrum jest ciche, lecz nie w ten znajomy i pocieszający sposób. Czuje w oczach łzy. Są tam od momentu, w którym zobaczył jak życie powoli opuszcza oczy Tosh. Nie płyną, póki co tylko utrudniają widoczność, ale podejrzewa, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Zabawna rzecz, ten szok. Nie ma jednak czasu, by skupiać się na własnych uczuciach, choć podświadomie wie, że to właśnie z ich powodu chce znaleźć Kapitana.

Nie musi tego robić, dobrze wie, gdzie znajdzie mężczyznę, lecz mimo wszystko sprawdza na komputerze obecność istot żywych w Centrum. Wszystkie martwe ciała zdążyły już ostygnąć, więc komputer wskazuje tylko jego i kogoś w kostnicy. Nie potrzeba mu inteligencji Toshiko, by wiedzieć kogo.

Rozgląda się jeszcze dookoła, lecz naprawdę nie ma już nic, co mógłby zrobić. Zmył całą krew i zajął się ciałem Tosh – to na razie musi wystarczyć. Reszta świata musi poczekać.

Wciąż ma na sobie ten sam brudny garnitur, a jego ramię pulsuje większym bólem niż wcześniej, lecz odgania od siebie tą myśl i kieruje kroki do kostnicy. Zna drogę na pamięć i mógłby ją pokonać z zamkniętymi oczami. Wciąż odwiedza Lisę; przynosi jej jedną białą różę i kładzie pod komorą, w której ponad rok temu Jack umieścił jej ciało. Minęło mnóstwo czasu i ruszył dalej, lecz mimo wszystko jakaś jego część dalej ją kocha, dalej tęskni.

Zatrzymuje się przy wejściu. Już stąd widzi, że szuflada z ciałem Tosh jest wysunięta, choć wyraźnie pamięta jak ucałował jej czoło i zamknął ją. Mimo to nie jest zaskoczony.

W pierwszej chwili nie dostrzega Jacka. Dopiero drugie, dokładniejsze spojrzenie na pomieszczenie i jest w stanie dostrzec postać skuloną na podłodze. Ma wrażenie, że jego serce przeszywa jeszcze większy ból i pół świadomie zastanawia się, jak długo jeszcze będzie wmawiał sobie, że nie jest zakochany w Jacku.

Stara się nie robić hałasu, lecz jego kroki odbijają się echem, kiedy rusza do przodu i jest pewien, że Jack zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności, choć nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Patrzy przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, po jego policzkach płyną łzy i szloch targa jego ciałem, lecz nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ianto również nie odzywa się ani słowem i w milczeniu siada obok Kapitana. Ma ochotę dotknąć jego kolana, złapać go za dłoń, ale brakuje mu odwagi. Jack zawsze wolał cierpieć w samotności i do tej pory Ianto to szanował. Ale tej nocy – a może już dnia, nie jest pewien – ma wrażenie, że samotność mogłaby tylko wszystko pogorszyć w przypadku ich obu.

Siedzą tam jakiś czas i Ianto prowadzi wewnętrzną debatę, która zdaje się trwać w nieskończoność. Ostatecznie jednak udaje mu się wyciągnąć rękę, mgliście rejestrując, że nie domył krwi spod paznokci. Nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia, bo w końcu jego ręka dotyka ręki Jacka i mężczyzna chwyta się jej tak rozpaczliwie, jak tonący koła ratunkowego. Ma wrażenie, że gest ten przełamał coś w mężczyźnie. Jest tak, jakby ktoś nagle włączył dźwięk w wyciszonym telewizorze i pomieszczenie wypełniają dźwięki, o których zdolność wytworzenia Ianto nie podejrzewałby żadnej żywej istoty.

Przyciąga go do siebie i pozwala wtulić twarz w swoją szyję. Głaszcze jego plecy, kiedy rozpaczliwy szloch targa jego ciałem. Słyszy, że Kapitan coś mówi – powtarza coś jak mantrę, lecz nie jest w stanie zrozumieć co ani stwierdzić, czy to w ogóle angielski.

Stara się być silny, tak samo jak Jack był silny dla niego tak wiele razy. Ruchy jego ręki są rytmiczne i kojące, choć wątpi, żeby starszy mężczyzna w ogóle je rejestrował. W pewnym momencie całuje jego włosy – są brudne, nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać jak bardzo po tych wszystkich latach leżenia pod ziemią. Czuje na policzkach własne łzy i nie może nic na nie poradzić. Łzy to nic w porównaniu z tym co dzieje się w jego wnętrzu, kiedy w końcu dociera do niego, co takiego powtarza przez szloch mężczyzna w jego ramionach.

— Nie pamiętam, jak masz na imię.


End file.
